By My Side
by NiennaAngel
Summary: RayxLeexRay The two have a cute, fluffy evening together. Cute, fluffy oneshot on request


Short, fluffy RayxLeexRay. They're supposed to have an equal relationship, but Lee came out a little more agressive than Ray. Oh well. I hope you all enjoy.

Dedicated to Alexys. Thanks for your patience in me writing this!

-----------------------------

Lee watched his tiger lover pace through their small hut clearly annoyed by something. However, he wasn't entirely sure what was wrong since Ray was ranting in three different languages all at the same time. He kept switching between Chinese, Japanese and English within a single sentence. The lion waited patiently for Ray to calm down while he lounged on their bed. Finally Ray got out an entire sentence in one language. "I can't live here anymore!" Lee blinked and started to say something, but Ray kept talking. "I can't deal with these controlling elders anymore! They're driving me insane! They won't let me do anything I want!" Ray paused as he thought over his last sentence. "Except for you, that is."

Lee rolled his eyes as he shifted on the bed and motioned for Ray to come sit with him. "What did you want to do that the elders are denying you?" Ray sat down in front of Lee and snuggled close to his lion.

"I want to go to Hong Kong for a few weeks and see if I can't get make some money working for my uncle's restaurant. We'll never be able to afford a vacation of any kind if we don't have some kind of job outside the village. Everything's communal here. Sometimes I think some of the other villagers wish you were for communal use."

Lee laughed at his lover and wrapped his arms around Ray's waist tightly. "They don't think that! You know, lover, if you really want to leave the village we can move to Hong Kong. There's nothing keeping us from doing that." Ray shifted and smirked as he pinned his lover to the bed.

"You love it here Lee. That's what's keeping us here. You've never had any desire to move away from the village and you probably never will. The only reason you're offering is because you know that _I_ want to live in Hong Kong." Lee rolled his eyes at the tiger as Ray started to place kisses on his neck.

Lee grinned as he flipped their positions so that he was the one straddling Ray. "What makes you think you get to be on top this time?" Ray went to grab his shoulders to flip them back over but Lee caught his hands and pinned them above the tiger's head. "I don't think so Ray. My ass still hurts from last night. No way I'm letting you be top again." Lee lowered his head so that his lips were resting near Ray's ear. "Besides, it's my turn to please you." The husky whisper sent shivers down Ray's spine as he gave up all ideas of winning dominance from the lion.

Ray groaned as he shifted in bed to curl up against Lee's chest. "Do you want to move to Hong Kong? Will you be willing to give up your life here in the village to follow me there?"

Lee wrapped his arms around Ray's waist as he rested his chin on the top of the tiger's head. "I'll follow you anywhere Ray. I thought you'd figured that out by now." Ray purred as he cuddled closer to the younger neko. "If you really want to leave the village behind then we will. I want you to be happy, nothing more, nothing less."

"Thank you Lee. I love you."

"I love you to, now go to sleep. I'll talk to my grandfather in the morning about us leaving and whether or not he'll support our decision to leave the village to live outside permanently."

Ray nodded as he let his eyes slip shut. He was quickly lulled to sleep by the consistent, low rumble of Lee's purr. Halfway through the night, however, the steady rumble died and the heat source that was Lee's body disappeared. Ray sat up in bed slowly looking around the small hut that they called home. Then Ray heard voices just outside their door, immediately recognizing one of them as Lee's. He slipped out of bed and made his way to the door to listen in on the conversation.

"I can't believe that you pulled me out of bed in the middle of night to argue about this with me. You know I'm not giving Ray up as my lover. I can't. He and I are planning on leaving for Hong Kong soon to live their permanently. I was hoping that you would support us, but I was clearly wrong to think so. We'll leave soon and you'll never have to think about us again! Now if you'll excuse me I need to go back to bed before Ray wakes up and finds me gone. He still has abandonment issues from when his parents left him and you know it."

Ray wanted to walk away, but he couldn't bring himself to. When Lee walked in he saw Ray standing there immediately. He sighed softly and pulled Ray into his arms. "I don't mean to cause you trouble Lee. I just want you to be with me."

"It's alright Ray. If he's going to keep pestering me about being with you then I'd rather move anyway." Ray smiled softly as he pressed their lips together gently before pushing Lee back towards their bed. Lee pulled away and raised an eyebrow. "What part of you're not being on top tonight did you not understand?" Ray laughed and snuggled into Lee's side to go back to sleep. Lee purred softly knowing that it helped Ray sleep soundly and nightmare free. "We're both afraid of being abandoned, but that's why we work so well together I suppose." Ray lifted his head and pressed a kiss to Lee's lips.

"I love you Lee. We'll be alright on our own. My uncle in Hong Kong said that he would help us if we ever decided to go live in the city. I'm sure you can find a job too since I know you hate being taken care of and not having something to do during the day that you consider useful. We'll survive. I can be happy no matter what we decide so long as I have you by my side."

--------------------

I hope you enjoyed it. It was shorter than I thought it was going to be, but if I was to make them go to Hong Kong it would have been insanely long and I didn't really want to do that.

Lee: You could have made it a little longer.

Ray: We wouldn't have objected.

Deal with it. Please review!


End file.
